


breaking the rules

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [8]
Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: (and okay smut), F/M, I'm a slut for people in love, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably ooc, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, give maven the love he more than derserves thanks, probably AU, this was supposed to be smut but oops is me being in love with maven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: your arms come to wrap around his neck for balance as you rise on your toes to kiss him more comfortably. naked chest, against naked chest, you’re extremely aware of the situation you are in.it is improper, you shouldn’t be doing this— the thought only makes you want to laugh. a few months ago, you wouldn’t have cared less about propriety. it’s funny how some time in the palace, an overwhelming amount of classes on protocol and being treated like (future) royalty can change a person.so yes, your first thought is about propriety, but it doesn’t stop you from melting into the warmth of maven’s arms, returning all his fervent kisses with your own.
Relationships: Maven Calore/Reader
Series: kinktober 2020 (but probs not all 31 days) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947388
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	breaking the rules

**Author's Note:**

> AYE — i have nothing to say to plead my case, i've been dying because of uni and i'm extremely late for my kinktober (this was supposed to be day 8, shower sex but we're on, like, the 14th of october sohopefully i'll be able to reorganize the works in this series so it is where it should be, if not please pretend it is.) 
> 
> if you know me, you know everything i have to say about maven, and i honestly can't start debating in an author's note about how much better he deserves so just have me writing fanfictions about him getting the love he deserves okay ? 
> 
> also, this was supposed to be more kinky but ??? my brain said 'okay but how about we just pour our love for burner prince on the page and note go full on kinky times ?' so that's what happened. 
> 
> also (bis) this makes probably no sense and it's maybe an AU i don't know, i guess AU in which maven's bethrothed in red queen isn't mare but a red reader that will NOT leave him after one book ? yeah, let's say that. 
> 
> also (ter) : yes the end is rushed and unedited i wanted to finish it before class today and i didn't want to be late.

he is unfair. no one should be allowed to look this good under the shower, but still maven looks _handsome_.

he glances at you, one hand coming to comb his black, wet, curls back out of his eyes and he notices you staring. you feel the tingling of embarrassment under your skin as your cheeks can’t grow any redder than they already are — it is _hot_ in here, and the burner prince might just have a role in the matter — before turning your eyes away, not looking _down_ under any circumstances.

you never know what to say or how to act around your betrothed. _fake_ -betrothed, but _real_ -boyfriend as your feelings for him (and his for you) aren’t that much of a secret anymore. one minute you will feel bold, and the other you will be reduced to an awkward teenager without any idea what she is doing.

like now. you don’t know what you are doing right now, sharing a shower with him after the extra training. you’re getting better at fighting by the way, thanks to the princes’s help.

your arms awkwardly come to shield your chest from the possibility of maven’s prying eyes. you look away, at last, only because you can’t bear to look at his beauty anymore.

« i’m just cold, » you say. « maybe i should’ve taken a bath. »

which wouldn’t have made you more warm than a shower with a burner prince. you don’t even know how you can feel so cold when the running water is so hot there is visible steam enveloping the two of you.

maven smiles sweetly (and you fall in love with him all over again), offering a hand for you to take.

« i believe you would feel less cold underneath the water and not aside. »

« i don’t know mavey, » he frowns at the nickname, too _silly_ in his opinion. « i mean, it wouldn’t be appropriate. »

you know how stupid it sounds. you’ve never cared much about propriety, not when it came to maven anyway.

you’ve snuck around at night in the castle, engaging with rebels. you’ve kissed between lessons, held each other’s hands beneath tables at official dinners. a few times, you’ve been close to doing _more_ — sometimes the mood had been too right, and you feel like the mood today could be, too.

still, your fingers entwine with his because you can’t leave him waiting for touch or affection. not when you know how little of it he gets from his family.

« maven, if your mother comes to know about this... »

« my mother will not do anything. i won’t let her hurt you. »

he says. it doesn’t reassure you that much, the queen is scary, but you still let your boyfriend pull you under the shower jet. there’s a small pout on your face when you feel the water dripping down your hair and face, and your free hand quickly pushes your bangs back from your eyes.

you’re about to comment on your appearance, on how you must look like a wet rat free of the makeup and without the regal silks the maids usually drape you in, but maven speaks first.

« do you feel warmer now ? » his arms still come to wrap around you, pulling you closer. « on my colors, you’re too beautiful for my heart to handle. »

you almost laugh. how he manages to compliment you, to _love_ you when he could have any other woman (or man, probably too) in the kingdom is beyond your understanding. you nuzzle your head against his chest, returning his loving hug.

it’s unsurprisingly warm in his arms and your body, though warm enough, snuggle closer to his heat of his own volition. you shut your eyes and enjoy the simple fact that you’re sharing this sweet moment with him, the running water clearing your mind off of the endless worry and pressure that comes with being a red girl, dating a silver prince.

« i love you. »

you mumble against his skin, before raising your head up to meet his beautiful blue eyes, not without having pressed a kiss on his chin, the higher you can possibly reach given the fact that he is basically a giant (even more when you’re barefoot).

he steps back ever so slightly and one armleaves your waist so his hand can cup your cheek. you drown in the icy sea of his stare. the same orbs that chilled you at first — that are still giving you the chills when it’s elara looking at you — are now fanning the flames of the love consuming you. you can’t help but think, like you often do, that you would gladly give your life for him, for his happiness.

« i love you, too. »

he says as you lean into his touch slightly, turning your head to nuzzle his palm with your nose before raising your chin enough to signal him that you want a _kiss._ it seems like he wants the same thing as he had already leaned closer, his hand cupping your face again and his thumb gently caressing the _crimson_ blush of your cheek.

his lips press against yours, slotting perfectly with yours. you can taste the water on his lips when your tongue dares a poke, asking to deepen the kiss as you always do. the prince allows it, his grip on your body a little tighter than before.

your arms come to wrap around his neck for balance as you rise on your toes to kiss him more comfortably. naked chest, against naked chest, you’re extremely aware of the situation you are in.

_it is improper, you shouldn’t be doing this —_ the thought only makes you want to laugh. a few months ago, you wouldn’t have cared less about propriety. it’s funny how some time in the palace, an overwhelming amount of classes on protocol and being treated like (future) royalty can change a person.

so yes, your first thought is about propriety, but it doesn’t stop you from melting into the warmth of maven’s arms, returning all his fervent kisses with your own.

for such a reserved person, maven is an unexpectedly good kisser. he is passionate and _desperate_ , almost as if he were afraid you would disappear or leave him. (he told you once, that no one ever looked at him because _who would look at the shadows when they could have the flame that is his brother_ and your heart had broken because how could anyone not look at him when maven was perfect ?) of course, you will never leave him — not if you can help it — and you only hope that one day, he will see just how loved he is.

his fingers tangle in your wet hair, tilting your head at the perfect angle to kiss you. you let him ravage your mouth, your own fingers trailing gently up and down his nape, his mouth occasionally swallowing small mewls of contentment.

you’ll never see him express it, but he is always extremely proud of the way you react underneath his affections (when he doesn’t imagine you liking it better with another person), he isn’t sure you know just how much you help him day after day, how much better he feels when he is with you, and he would honestly drown you under kisses, only to repay you a little.

you don’t realize he has started to push you back away from the running water until your back hits the tiled wall behind you. the _cold_ wall. you instinctively press yourself closer against him, full on gasping from the choc, but he’s swift to pin you against the tiles again.

you frown a little, arms unhooking from his neck as he steps back just a little, enough to contemplate your current state. you’re panting, red in the cheeks ( _cute_ ), with your hair a tangled wet mess but you are beautiful. he is in an equal state of dishevelment, but he doesn’t look any less regal than usual.

your hand comes to caress his cheek once again — it is crazy how you can’t seem to keep your hands off him when you two are alone in a room — and he closes his eyes, trying to regain a composure but when he opens them again, desire is still burning in his blue orbs.

maven’s hand rise to take yours and he gently entwine your fingers together, not breaking the eye contact. there’s a moment where none of you say anything, silent agreement that you both want this soft moment to never end.

he bends down to press his lips to your forehead, and the touch has you closing your eyes. he then kisses down your face, nose then lips, before his face falls to the crook of your neck, where he still peppers kisses. you squirm and giggle in his arms, his lips tickling you as much as they are arousing you.

the hands that rested gently on your hips up to this point start to roam your body, one of them trailing up until he can fondle your breasts. you arch your back and press into him, your fingers tangling in his hair and leading his mouth back over yours.

« i hope you didn’t leave any mark on me. » you says between kisses, and maven chuckles, angel-like.

« i wouldn’t dare. »

you know he would though. if his lips ever gained access to more private parts of your body, he would gladly bite and bruise just so you would be reminded that you are his every time you looked in the mirror. fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you’re asking), leaving a hickey on your neck would be too obvious and only the gods know what the queen would do if she witness proof that her son was in love with you, and you with him, and that you two got… _close_ , let’s say that, before the wedding night. (which you are sure will never come because elara _will_ find a way to remove you from the picture before then. like, can you imagine _her son_ with a commoner like you ? she didn’t raise a him to be the kind of prince to get married to a girl from off the streets).

your own hands trail down his body, toned by his daily training but not too muscular either. maven in more lean, looks more like a prince charming from a fairy tale than his brother, who’s built like a soldier.

he is warm under your touch, which means that your palms must feel like ice against his skin, but he doesn’t seem to mind as you feel him moan against your lips, the sound a prayer for you to keep touching him and never stop.

he is swift to turn you around, pressing you against the wall and pressing himself against you — arms sneaking around your waist, one hand still playing with one breast, while the other trail between your legs.

you breathe out his name, and he can barely see your face in this position : a shame, really, as he would love to watch you get consumed by his passion. your flushed cheek is pressed against your forearm, shielding the delicate skin of your face from the roughness of the tiles, head turned to the side as you glance back at him.

« i’m sorry, » he apologizes, he’s taken you by surprise. « i… can i touch you ? »

because his hands had never wandered so far down your body, and he isn’t sure that is something you want. he craves tophysically love you, but he would understand if you weren’t ready. he can be content with just your unconditional love.

you smile, nodding your head yes.

« as long as you’re gentle, you can do whatever you want to me. i’m just… a little awkward i guess. »

this is really all new to you. to him too, though he seems to be better at pretending he knows what he is doing while you’re just a mess following his lead.

his lips press against your nape softly, and you hear him whisper that he loves you as his hand reaches between your legs for good, hesitant fingers rubbing against your wetness. you purse your lips together, but still let out an embarrassing awkward sound of pleasure and surprise both.

you’re not going to lie, you are _tense_. you are full of apprehension and maybe scared too. having sex with maven will be a huge step in your relationship and when you are sure of your feelings for him, you can’t help the part of your brain that tells you that getting even closer to him would be a mistake, that it will only make it more painful to part when it will be over. (maybe the crown will find him a better suitor. maybe _he_ will realize he can have so much better than a plain commoner like you.)

and then you also tell yourself that you couldn’t forget him even without the memory of this intimacy, so you might as well enjoy it while you can.

a nip of maven’s teeth on your shoulder makes you yelp and you groans in protest. in weak protest, as you both know you won’t keep anything against him for more than three seconds. the prince’s tongue teasingly soothes the bite.

« your mind was clearly elsewhere… » you feel him pout against your skin. « but i think i deserve you undivided attention right now. »

« you always have my undivided attention, maven. i was just thinking about how much i love you. »

he hums, almost doubting your words when really, they are true for the most part. you were thinking about your feelings for him, and he doesn’t need to know about your doubts. even if you were to talk to him, he would have the same discourse you have when it’s him getting scared of your feelings changing : _he loves you, he will always do, he’ll never leave you._

maven’s thumb finds your bundle of nerves and skillfully teases it, drawing little hums of pleasure from your throat as you are still quite nervous about letting your voice out any louder. it’s embarrassing.

your lover is really good at pleasuring you, you soon learn, two of his fingers pushing past your fold. he rubs them against your wetness, and you are sure it only worsens your state. you can register moving your hips in hops of more friction but not ordering it, your body reacting to the mood before your mind.

the prince’s lips nibble at your ear lobe from behind and whispers, asking if you would let him actually penetrate you with his fingers and you couldn’t be quicker to respond that _yes, please_.

and so he does. only one finger first, slowly pushing inside of you and you try your best to not make a sound as you feel filled, not enough to feel satiated but still foreign enough to make you feel uncomfortable ; then a second.

he waits a moment before moving them, just so you can get used to the feeling (and bless him for being thoughtful). it doesn’t feel good right away when he does, because you’re still a little tense, but you soon relax under his ministrations and the little kisses he lays on your nape, shoulder and neck.

his thumb is still rubbing circles over your clit, and the pleasure slowly building inside of you has you turning into a whining mess, your lips pressed tightly together. maven can barely hear it over the sound of the running water.

« how am i supposed to know what you like and what you don’t if you try your best to stay quiet ? » his voice is deeper than usual as he presses himself a little more against your back, « i want to hear you. »

he sounds almost sulky, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he were. that would be just like him, finding a way to act a little _childish_ in a grown up’s situation, only because he wasn’t allowed to be pouty or sulky or just a child when he was younger. he’s definitely a man though, no matter how cute you might find him right now, you can feel his hard on rubbing against your ass, and a low groan coming from his mouth.

your hand reach between your legs and over his, silently gesturing that you want to turn around. he takes his fingers out of you (and you bite your lips in slight frustration because you feel a little _empty_ now) and you squirm in his hold, arms coming to wrap around his neck once you’re face to face with him.

« have me. »

you whisper, looking straight into his eyes. maven doesn’t respond right away because you honestly look so beautiful like this : flushed, breathless, maybe getting a little heady from all the steam — should he turn down the water to a lower temperature now that your bodies are hot ? or would the cold take a toll on you afterwards ?

« i’m sorry, what did you say ? »

« have me. take me. make love to me. » you elaborate, tiptoeing up until your lips brush against his. « make me _yours_. »

not that you aren’t already, but you now offer him your body in addition to your heart and soul. maven’s lips crash against yours, pushing you further against the wall (and you’re thankful for it’s support), one hand cupping your face as the other leads one of your legs to hook around his hips. you honestly think he’d be strong enough to actually hoist you up and take you easily against the wall, both of your legs wrapped around him, but it might be a little too much for a first experience, especially such an unusual one (couldn’t you just wait until tonight to slip into his chambers ? no. you wanted it now.)

he doesn’t need guidance, but still it’s your hand that slides down to position his member at your entrance, giving it a few pumps that has maven moaning in your mouth before gently pushing inside.

the sensation is considerably different from being entered by just his fingers, obviously, and so your nails dig in his shoulder as you hold him tightly all the while trying to relax to make the penetration easier and less painful.

you can’t help an audible moan this time, and it has maven smirking, hiding his face in the crook of your neck to kiss the sensitive skin, waiting for you to be accustomed to him being sheathed so deeply inside of you. you try to warn him against leaving a mark again, but you can’t really form a coherent sentence, even when his teeth nibble the skin.

once you’ve told him he can move, he does. he is slow at first, the feeling of his cock going in and out of you, delightful until you beg for more. _harder, faster_. he is happy to comply, proud of the way your head hides in the crook of his neck because you can’t even hold yourself properly, abandoned to the pleasure. your hold weakens and so he grips your thighs and waist tighter, making sure you can still stand on your legs, helped by the wall (that will probably leave burn marks on your back with the never-ending rubbing of your skin against the tiles).

soon, your legs shake and you moan out his name, a plea to finish you off as well as an inquiry. is he close too ? you are ashamed of it, but you’ve been too caught up in your own pleasure to notice his.

he is, and with the tightening of your insides against his shaft, he spills inside you. you both wait a few minutes to catch your breath before parting, maven careful to still support you as your feet comes back on the ground.

you lean back on the wall, flushed cheeks, hand reaching to take maven’s and entwine your fingers. you smile. _it was really good_. he smiles back.

« are you okay ? » he asks

« i am. you ? »

he is. he steps back, inviting you to get up from the wall and go back under the shower head with him. you _need_ to clean up. you follow him, whining a little.

maven lets you nearly collapse into his arms. he presses a kiss in your hair, hands trailing down your body once more. he’ll gladly clean you up if you feel too tired to do it yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> "just a shower [...] i won't kiss, i won't touch" — breaking the rules, katie mcgarry


End file.
